


Muse

by nightsfromseoul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby nation goes crazy, Cho Seungyoun is a soloist, Lee Hangyul is a dancer, M/M, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul
Summary: Cho Seungyoun is a successful solo artist. His debut was a resounding success and his second album is about to drop. Unfortunately for him, he’s lost his passion. Until he meets the dancer, Lee Hangyul.





	1. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, I would appreciate it if you gave it a read! :)
> 
> More info on where to find me at the end!

The dancers are here and Jia noona wants Seungyoun to check over the choreography. Seungyoun heaves a sigh and drags himself from the couch he's been sitting on. He doesn't particularly care what the choreography looks like, but he gets up anyway because it's Jia. She's always helped him out since he started his career as a solo artist. Besides, her choreographies are always amazing so Seungyoun isn't worried about that.

Lately, he just hasn't been motivated to do anything. His new album is coming out but the songs are all old, written a long time ago when he was still full of ample passion that bubbled out of him like a waterfall. Now, he spends hours in his studio with nothing to show for it except scribbled out words on pages and the occasional half-finished song.

Seungyoun is grateful for the harddrive full of completed or near completed songs. It was the only way he was able to put out his new album this quick. Or rather, the only way he was able to put out a new album and still keep the standard of quality high.

He’s not sure exactly what happened. He remembers when hours in the studio resulted in harmonious melodies and heart-wrenching lyrics. When the music came easily to his ear and the lyrics practically wrote themselves. When he could make a fully completed banger of a song in mere hours. His laptop is now filled with discordant melodies, things (because they are _ things _ and nothing close to songs) which should be dragged to the recycle bin on his homescreen, but he doesn’t have the heart to do it. If he trashes those harsh and cacophonous pieces of songs, then he has nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. So Seungyoun keeps them on his laptop, mocking reminders of what his songs have become.

He sees Jia wave at him, a grin on her face. It’s been a while since he’s seen her, or any of his friends now that he thinks of it.

“Seungyoun! It’s been a while, how are you?” Jia is still the same, bubbly and confident.

“I’ve been good Jia noona.” Seungyoun smiles but Jia notices it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Do you like the new album?”

Jia nods, “I really like the b-track, ‘Liquid’.”

“Ah, me too.”

There’s a forlorn look on Seungyoun’s face, one Jia has never seen before. She takes a closer look at him and notices the furrow between his brows, the slight bags under his eyes.

“Seungyoun, are you feeling okay? You’re not catching a cold are you?”

Seungyoun waves away her questions. “Just been feeling a little weird lately, I’ll be fine.”

Jia purses her lips but doesn’t push the matter further. “Okay, well I’d like you to check the choreography please.”

“I’m sure it’s fine noona. I don’t really need to…” Seungyoun starts to say but Jia has already grabbed his wrist and is pulling him over to where the dancers are.

There’s about seven dancers and Jia introduces a girl as the center. Seungyoun gives a slight bow towards the group and Jia tells them to ready up. He watches as they go to their positions and the music starts. Seungyoun is only half paying attention, his mind already wandering to think about… well, nothing really.

He’s standing there, eyes beginning to glaze over when the dancers shift position and he sees _ him _ for the first time. His hair is a nice light brown and he’s wearing slightly baggy clothing but Seungyoun can tell there’s a well built figure hidden underneath. His dancing is powerful and he moves perfectly on beat. He has a handsome face with a strong jawline. Seungyoun finds himself leaning a little closer, angling himself so he has a better view of the mystery dancer as the group shifts position once again.

There’s a golden warmth around the dancer, a feeling of fiery passion coming from him.

Seungyoun’s world narrows until all he can see is him.

The song ends and the dancers stop, all attention turning towards him. Seungyoun finds himself staring directly into the mystery dancer’s eyes. He feels a warm flush spread through his body and he hurriedly looks away. 

He plasters a small smile on his face and giving a thumbs up says, “It’s good. I like it!”

The dancers all breathe a collective sigh of relief and Seungyoun walks a little bit away from them, beckoning Jia over.

“Jia noona, who is that? The guy with the gray shirt and black sweats.”

“Hmm?” Jia glances over at the dancers. “Oh, that’s Lee Hangyul.”

“Lee Hangyul.” Seungyoun murmurs the name softly. “Noona, I want him to be the center.”

“W-what?” Jia’s head snaps back to look at Seungyoun.

Seungyoun’s face is animated now, a new life seemingly breathed into it. “Please?” Seungyoun asks as he presses his hands together like he’s praying.

Jia sighs, the corners of her mouth tugging down into a slight frown.

“He doesn’t know the choreography for the main part.”

“He can freestyle. It’ll be fine!”

“We don’t have any extra backup dancers so his spot will be empty. It’ll throw the whole routine off balance!”

Seungyoun turns to watch the dancers practicing, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. Did they really need backup dancers…? He tries to concentrate on watching them as a whole, but his eyes are tugged away constantly by Hangyul.

He moves like water, soft and flowing at times, rough and sharp at others. When his moves were soft, they were like ripples moving slowly across the water. But when they were rough, they were like a powerful, stormy ocean. 

His steps flowed smoothly, each sequence connecting fluidly to the next one. The lines of his figure were sharp, the curves warm. Hangyul’s like a magnet, pulling on Seungyoun’s attention until it is all focused on him.

No, they didn’t need backup dancers if Hangyul was the center. He would mesmerize the audience all on his own. 

Seungyoun turns back towards Jia, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. He knows she isn’t going to like what she hears.

“We don’t need backup dancers.” Seungyoun watches her carefully seeing a few different emotions flicker across her face. Surprise, anger, exasperation.

“Excuse me?” is all Jia can manage through her shock.

Seungyoun takes half a step back, putting on his most winning smile. 

“Well, I just thought that if Hangyul is taking center then we wouldn’t… well, we wouldn’t really need any backup dancers, would we?” Seungyoun holds his breath waiting for Jia to say something. She does_ not _ looked pleased.

“Are you telling me to throw away all the work I put into this choreography just so some backup dancer can freestyle his way through the song?” She looks hard at Seungyoun but she can already see the answer on his face. It just makes her feel more irritated.

“Yes.” Seungyoun gives her a pleading look. “I’m not saying your choreography is bad. I just really want to see Hangyul dancing to my song using his own interpretation. It’s going to be amazing, I just know it. Please noona just do me this favor. I’ll owe you big time!”

Jia lets out a soft exhale of breath. She glances at Seungyoun but he’s no longer paying attention to her. His eyes are instead focused on Hangyul who’s busy rehearsing the routine. She watches Seungyoun and notices the curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Earlier during the music video shoot she had seen him lounging on a chair, lost in his phone. Now he can’t seem to pull his eyes away from Hangyul. She worked with Seungyoun often and lately it had seemed he’d been lost. He seemed deflated, uninspired. 

Perhaps Hangyul could change that.

She lets out another soft sigh knowing the griping and complaining she’s going to hear from the other dancers.

“Fine. Do whatever you want.” She waits for Seungyoun to respond but he’s still fixated on Hangyul. “Cho Seungyoun!”

Seungyoun flinches and turns toward her. “W-what? Sorry I was-”

“I said do whatever you want. But you’re gonna owe me big time!” With that she walks towards the dancers, steeling herself before telling them the news.

Seungyoun watches as Jia talks to the dancers. He knows he’s asking a lot of her but he can’t let this go. He genuinely, desperately wants to see Hangyul dance to his song.

They all turn to stare at Seungyoun. He bows hurriedly, hoping his bow seems apologetic enough. When he straightens up they’re all being ushered out by Jia. Except Hangyul, who’s left standing alone in the middle of the set. And he’s staring right at Seungyoun.

Seungyoun’s breath catches. _ Oh God, oh God, oh God. _His heart is fluttering and, and…and why is his heart fluttering?!?!

Hangyul is walking towards him now and Seungyoun is desperately trying to compose himself. 

_ Get it together, Cho Seungyoun! This was your own damn idea!! _

Seungyoun shoves aside the fluttering feeling in his chest and forces himself to calm down. 

Hangyul is in front of him now, a small smile on his lips and a questioning look in his eyes.

“Hello.” Hangyul’s voice is deep and gentle.

  
_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
I plan to have chapter 2 up by next friday 9/13 at the latest!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @nightsfromseoul or on curiouscat @ curiouscat.me/nightsfromseoul
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions!  
I just started my twitter so feel free to follow there too! :)


	2. Waterfall

"H-hi." Seungyoun feels a bit breathless, which is odd because he definitely hasn't been doing any running lately. "I'm Cho Seungyoun."

Hangyul gives him another small smile before bowing. "Lee Hangyul. Jia noona told me to come see you. She said you had directions for me regarding the shoot."

"U-uhm…yes." Seungyoun can feel a warmth creeping up his neck. _ What is with all this stuttering? _"I think you should freestyle and well, that's pretty much it."

"Only freestyling?"

"Yes, I think you're an amazing dancer." The words tumble from his mouth before he can stop them and he feels the warmth creeping higher, the tips of his ears burning.

Hangyul gives him a brilliant smile. "Okay, I can do that."

Seungyoun watches as Hangyul walks back to the set, where Jia is talking to the director. They both turn when Hangyul reaches them and they chat, Hangyul nodding his head swiftly. He goes to the center of the set and begins warming up while the crew sets up for the shoot.

Jia walks over to stand by Seungyoun and the shoot begins. Seungyoun watches, enthralled by Hangyul’s graceful dancing once again. His dancing is effortless, his moves unconstrained by a set choreography. They only have to do a few takes before the director is satisfied with Hangyul’s performance.

Seungyoun leans over and asks Jia quietly, "Noona, I know this is weird, but do you have any videos of Hangyul's other performances?"

Jia gives him a curious look, but nods her head. "I'll send them to you later."

Seungyoun flashes her a brilliant smile, and quietly thanks her, grateful that she didn't give him a hard time about the odd question.

Because of Hangyul's immaculate dancing his part of the shoot is over all too soon. Seungyoun wants to spend time chatting with Hangyul but the makeup coordinators were already calling him over. He grumbles a quick goodbye to Jia, eyes lingering on Hangyul one last time before he turns and walks to his dressing room.

Hangyul finishes the music video shoot and heads off the set, head swiveling, looking for Seungyoun who was nowhere to be found. Instead he notices Jia waving him over.

As he walks up to her Jia says, "Seungyoun's in makeup right now. Here, he wanted me to give you his number. He said he wanted to discuss the music video shoot."

Hangyul's eyes widen in surprise and for a moment he freezes, his brain unable to process what Jia just said. But Jia just grins at him, hand held out waiting for Hangyul's phone.

"Ah, one second Jia noona." Hangyul jogs lightly over to where his gym bag is, his heart beating rapidly. Except it's not because of the dancing he just did.

_ Seungyoun wants to give him, Hangyul, his number. _

Hangyul feels a wide, silly grin on his face as he hands Jia his phone. She whips out her own phone and carefully types Seungyoun's number in.

She hands Hangyul back his phone and he holds it carefully, like a newborn baby. Jia let's out a soft peal of laughter.

"You did great today, Hangyul. I'll see you at the dance studio."

Hangyul nods his head and leaves the set, his heart still beating fast and his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

* * *

After the music video shoot has ended, Seungyoun hurries back to his studio eager to begin working on new songs. He’s feeling inspired, motivated. The image of Hangyul dancing flashes through his mind as he’s composing. The melody comes easy, rushing out of him like a waterfall. There are only mellifluous sounds coming from his studio now, and the dissonant chords from before have seemingly vanished.

Seungyoun has completed the melodies for two and a half songs within a few hours. He starts writing the lyrics for the first song, the words pouring out of him like water falling from the clouds on a rainy day during the monsoon season.

By the time he leaves his studio, Seungyoun has completely finished one song and almost finished two others.

While he’s walking home Seungyoun is still working, humming bits of tunes into his phone and typing out more lyrics. There’s a grin on his face, one that reaches his eyes. Even though it’s almost 4 am Seungyoun feels revitalized. It feels like the chains he felt around himself are gone, leaving only the refreshing feeling of cool air after a summer storm.

Seungyoun flops onto his bed, exhausted. He stares up at the ceiling, eyes glazing over. He's finally alone with his thoughts, music notes no longer scrolling through his mind.

Well, almost alone.

Hangyul's image keeps dancing through his mindseye. 

Seungyoun must have spent hours watching the videos Jia sent him. Hangyul wasn't always front and center in the videos, even though Seungyoun felt he should be. Seungyoun was able to pick Hangyul out quickly from the other dancers, even if the figures were only small blurs on the screen.

His dance line is bold and clean, absolutely beautiful to Seungyoun. Hangyul has a lightness around him when he dances. His dance moves always seem effortless, almost as if lazily done as an afterthought, but Seungyoun can see that each gesture has a deliberate movement behind it. Most of his dancing is soft and intricate, like delicate lace work.

But when the song calls for it, Hangyul's dancing can change on a dime. Delicate dancing turns into sensual body waves and sharp lines. His expression turns sultry and some of the moves Hangyul does make Seungyoun blush.

Seungyoun's heartbeat quickens at the thought of Hangyul. There's a fluttering in his stomach. It's an odd feeling, but somehow nostalgic. It reminds Seungyoun of how he felt before his debut stage. He was nervous, but also excited about what was to come. He had been so full of passion, ready to take on anything that came his way. It had been a long time since he felt this way, felt anything besides the slow, quiet despair that had been eating him up inside.

But now Seungyoun feels elated, exhilarated. 

Seungyoun thinks he might be in love.

* * *

All of Seungyoun's friends were dating. Jinhyuk and Wooseok had been dating since the end of freshman year of high school. Seungwoo and Byungchan had been dating since junior year. 

And Seungyoun had dated absolutely no one. Well, not seriously at least. He didn't really think of his week long or shorter flings as boyfriends. None of them held his attention long enough and he soon found dating to be a chore. So Seungyoun has been perpetually single, instead throwing himself into his work.

These feelings he felt for Hangyul were all very, very new. And Seungyoun was nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time.

Seungyoun called up the only people he could trust with this information. They had all been very surprised to see Seungyoun's name pop up in their group chat. Seungyoun hadn't been ignoring them on purpose of course. He just never felt up to talking or doing anything lately.

So when Seungyoun had called on them to have lunch together, they had all readily agreed.

"So, the great Cho Seungyoun has finally decided to grace us with his presence."

That sentence earns Wooseok an elbow to the side from Jinhyuk. Seungwoo snickers at the comment, which earns him a glare and a jab from Byungchan.

"It's good to see you too, Wooseok," Seungyoun retorts, rolling his eyes at the teasing grin on Wooseok's face.

"How have you been?" Byungchan asks, a worried look on his face.

"I've been good," Seungyoun reassures him, patting his hand lightly. "Just been feeling a bit out if it lately."

Byungchan nods his head sympathetically, giving Seungyoun's hand a small squeeze.

"I'm glad you asked us all to lunch. We've missed you."

The others all nod in agreement, genuine smiles showing. They fall into easy conversation, catching each other up on all the goings on in their lives. Seungyoun feels content here with his friends. He really, really missed them.

"So, what was the important thing you have to tell us?" Seungwoo can't hold out any longer, eager to know the reason Seungyoun called them all together.

"Yeah, what's the big secret?" Jinhyuk asks, eyes gleaming with unconcealed curiosity.

Seungyoun takes a deep breath, eyes closed for a moment as he eases himself into the reason for their meeting.

"Well, I kind of…met someone."

There's a shocked silence at the table, before they all start talking at once.

"Like met someone or _met_ _someone_." Seungwoo waggles his eyebrows, smirking.

"Oh my God, I thought you were going to be alone forever." Woosatan.

"Wooseok, don't say that! I'm happy for you Seungyoun." A smile from Jinhyuk.

"Who is it? Can we meet him? Wait, is it a him? Well, that doesn't matter. As long as they make you happy!" Sweet Byungchan.

"I'll tell you all about him," Seungyoun laughs, hushing them. "I met him at the shoot for my new music video. He's a dancer…"

"So, are you in love?"

"No! Well, yes… but can you be in love with someone you've only met once?"

"Yes." Seungwoo's answer was immediate and Seungyoun looks over to see Seungwoo stare lovingly at Byungchan. Byungchan giggles softly and holds Seungwoo's hand, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Not always. Sometimes love is gradual." This time Seungyoun looks over at Wooseok, who stares lovingly at Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk grins and plants a kiss right on Wooseok's lips.

Seungyoun groans and leans back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. Their conflicting answers only confuse him more.

"You guys are literally no help at all," grumbles Seungyoun.

His friends all let out laughs, happy to see Seungyoun feeling something other than gloom and doom.

"So, who is this mystery dancer that's stolen our Seungyoun's heart?" Byungchan asks, eyes inquisitive.

"Jinhyuk, you might know him. He works with Jia noona."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Lee Hangyul."

"Ah." Jinhyuk contemplates for a second, before nodding his head. "I approve. I like him."

"Hmmm? Who is it? Do I know him?" Wooseok asks.

Jinhyuk nods his head saying, "He's a dance teacher like me. He's Jinwoo's teacher actually. You've met him before."

"Oh, the cute one!" Wooseok turns toward Seungyoun, a grin on his face. "I get why you like him."

A pout appears on Jinhyuk's face but it's quickly erased by a kiss from Wooseok.

"You guys know him already? Not fair! When will we get to meet him?" Byungchan turns puppy dog eyes on Seungyoun.

"Meet him?!" Seungyoun sputters out. "_ I _ hardly even know him!"

"Then get to know him better quickly. We want to meet him!" Seungwoo bangs his hand on the table for emphasis.

A chorus of agreements follow, banging included, and Seungyoun wonders why he calls this raucous group of people his friends.

But there's a wide grin on his face as he leaves the restaurant and as he arrives home their group chat is already blowing up with suggestions for Seungyoun's and Hangyul's first date.

As Seungyoun drifts off to sleep Hangyul is still there, dancing through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Chapter 3 should be out by Wednesday 9/18! Baby nation will finally make their appearance so look forward to that! (:
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @nightsfromseoul
> 
> I love to chat so don't be shy! :D
> 
> Quick edit: I put Dongpyo's name but it should be Jinwoo. I have fixed it in the chapter, apologies everyone!


	3. Rain

On the way home Hangyul recalls everything about the day, wanting to sear it into his mind forever. His mind grasps at the fleeting glances shared between him and Seungyoun, the feeling in the air during the shoot- electric, like lightning in a storm. Hangyul is in a great mood for the rest of the day, beaming brighter than the sun.

A smile is still on his lips a day later as he enters the dance studio.

“Hyung, you had a solo job yesterday?”

Hangyul is at the dance studio where he works part-time. They usually don't hire people as young as him but he really needed the job and he's a good dance teacher. Plus, he's great with kids.

Hangyul winks at Dohyon, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I worked with Cho Seungyoun."

Dohyon's eyes are wide, a look of awe on his face. Hyeongjun appears behind Dohyon, round cheeks flushed with pink.

“Did you really have a solo job with Seungyoun sunbaenim? You’re so lucky! Can you introduce me to him? When will-”

Hangyul cut Hyeongjun off, ruffling his slightly curly hair with a chuckle.

“It was one job. How can I introduce you to him when I barely know him myself?”

Hyeongjun pouted, “Well, you got his contact info didn’t you? Text him!”

Hangyul feels his face grow warm at the memory. A smile finds its way to his lips and he hears the two boys let out small gasps.

“You really got his contact info?” Dohyon asks, eyes wide with surprise.

“I was just joking around!” Hyeongjun blurts out at the same time. “I can’t believe you really have his number!”

Hangyul lets out a small chuckle, gently nudging the two boys towards the dance floor.

"Go start warming up."

"But hyung you got his number, _the _Cho Seungyoun_, _you _have_ to contact him. I want to meet him!" Hyeongjun is giving him puppy dog eyes, lips forming a pout.

Dohyon follows with, "Yeah hyung, text him!"

"_Oh my God_, go warm up. And not a word to anyone!"

They both give him a look of annoyance, grumbling as they make their way to the dance floor, _ no fair, _ the only words Hangyul is able to catch. He stares after the boys, thinking back to the first time he met them.

* * *

It had been a cool autumn day, just cold enough to wear a light jacket. They had walked through the dance studio doors, bickering loudly.

"You promised! We're already here, you can't back out now!" The boy with the curly light brown hair and round cheeks was pouting at his friend.

The other boy had a look of uncertainty on his face, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. 

"I know," he whispered softly.

The curly haired boy's face softened. "It's going to be fine. We'll have a lot of fun. I promise!"

With that he had grabbed the forlorn boy and dragged him to the small group of students gathering on the practice floor.

Hyeongjun was a natural. Dohyon was not. But Dohyon worked hard, making up for what he lacked in natural talent with dedication and perseverance. He spent long hours at the dance studio, staying after everyone had already left practice.

Hangyul had asked him once, why he put so much effort into dancing. Dohyon had only given him a shrug, stating, "Hyeongjun wouldn't like it if I only half-assed dancing. I would literally never hear the end of his complaining."

Hangyul could only laugh at that. Dohyon was right. Hyeongjun put 110% into everything and if his friends weren't doing the same, he'd nag after them until they did.

Hangyul patted Dohyon's head, ruffling his hair.

"You're doing a great job, Dohyon. Let's finish practice." 

* * *

Hangyul smiled at the memory. The two boys had quickly become his favorites (although he would never tell them that) and they were like the little brothers he'd never had, but always wanted.

He watched them both now, still practicing the routine. Practice had been over for an hour already and the kids had slowly trickled out until only Dohyon and Hyeongjun were left. Hyeongjun was slowly breaking down the routine for Dohyon, carefully demonstrating each move. 

Hangyul got up to join them, a fond smile making its way across his lips.

After they were done, Hangyul was staring nervously at his phone. 

"Just send it already hyung," Dohyon muttered, stretched out on the floor.

“Text him, text him, text him!!” Hyeongjun was leaning over his shoulder looking at the phone, practically vibrating with excitement.

Hi, this is Hangyul. :)** :Hangyul**

Jia noona said you wanted to discuss the mv shoot?** :Hangyul**

Hangyul contemplated for a moment, wondering if the message was too informal. Did he need the smiley face?

The decision was made for him when Hyeongjun reached over and tapped the arrow saying, “and sent!”

“Hey!” Hangyul sputtered, an incredulous look on his face.

"You're welcome," is all Hyeongjun says, dragging Dohyon up and towards the door. "Bye!"

"Bye hyung, good luck," Dohyon says, waving as they leave the studio, both boys bursting into a fit of laughter as they walk out the door.

"Brats," Hangyul grumbles to himself, flopping onto the practice floor wondering why he ever adored them in the first place.

Later that night in bed, Hangyul’s thoughts turn to Seungyoun again. His eyes close, mind recalling the image of Seungyoun during the music video shoot. Hangyul had noticed him as soon as he walked in. Seungyoun was impossible to miss, a cool and chic aura surrounding him. He had been splayed across a couch, a bored expression on his face when Hangyul first saw him, but he made even that look fashionable.

A smile finds its way to Hangyul’s lips as he recalls Seungyoun’s broad shoulders, his catlike eyes, and small delicate hands. Seungyoun’s voice was light, like bells tinkling in the wind. A sigh escapes Hangyul’s lips as he drifts off to sleep, images of Seungyoun flashing through his mind.

Hangyul tortures himself the first day after he sent the text, constantly stealing glances at his phone. Heart speeding up when it chimes and heart stuttering to a stop when he realizes it's only his friends.

The second day he refuses to look at his phone, because if Seungyoun texted him, he wanted him to suffer like he did, agonizing over a reply that never comes. (But Hangyul doesn't succeed, he lasts two hours before he gives in and checks.)

The third day is even worse, a silent chant, almost like a prayer, comes from his lips.

_ Answer me. _

_ Answer me. _

_ Please, answer me. _

No one seems to hear him though, and so on the fourth day all Hangyul can do is wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait, watching as the raindrops on his window trail slowly down, leaving small clear paths through which he can see the sun struggling to shine through behind the storm clouds. 

* * *

"Ugh, what's wrong with him?" Minhee crouches down and pokes carefully at Hangyul's face. "Why does he have this cloud of death and despair around him?"

"His crush hasn't texted him back," Hyeongjun mumbled through a mouthful of melon bread. "It's been a few days."

"Oh." Minhee pries Hangyul's eyes open, looming over his face. "Hyung, this look _ really _ doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, you're really killing the vibes here hyung." Junho's face appears behind Minhee's. He peers curiously at Hangyul. "Love looks like it really hurts. Gross."

Hangyul groans and rolls over onto his side, letting out a heavy sigh.

The rest of the kids trickle in, each one questioning Hangyul's prone form on the floor, Junho's giddy reply about Hangyul's crush not texting him back answering them.

Jinwoo gently shakes Hangyul's shoulder, whispering softly in his ear, "Is this about Seungyoun hyung?"

Hangyul's eyes snap open and he turns toward Jinwoo.

"H-how did you know? Did Hyeongjun tell you?"

Jinwoo shakes his head saying, "My brother, Jinhyuk, and Seungyoun hyung are friends from high school. They met up a few days ago. I overheard him and Wooseok hyung talking when they got back. I heard your name."

Jinwoo stands up, stretching. "Well, since he hasn't texted you back I guess he lost interest in you already. Pretty typical of Seungyoun hyung."

And with that Jinwoo walks away, a mischievous grin on his face.

Hangyul deflates, any happiness he felt from hearing Seungyoun mentioned him to his friends gone.

* * *

After the meeting with his friends, Seungyoun thinks about what to do about Hangyul. He's thought about getting Hangyul's number from Jia or even Jinhyuk, but the thought makes him nervous. What if Hangyul doesn't want to hang out with him? Or worse, what if Hangyul rejects him?

These thoughts plague Seungyoun's mind, making him feel ill. He throws himself into his work, the videos of Hangyul dancing providing him comfort.

With the videos of Hangyul fresh in his mind, Seungyoun begins to create beautiful, rousing music. Everything flows so _ easily _ now. Hangyul is like a catalyst for Seungyoun, a drop of water that causes the whole ocean to ripple. He spends the next few days living and breathing Hangyul, thinking only of him as he creates numerous songs, writes his most inspired lyrics.

Seungyoun feels he’s at a good place, so he gives himself a break. He scrolls through his phone aimlessly for a while before a slight nagging feeling causes him to check his messages. He scrolls past a million messages from his friends and group chat, eyes barely catching an unfamiliar number among them. He clicks on it, curious as to who it could be.

His breath hitches in his throat as he reads the message.

**Hangyul:** Hi, this is Hangyul. :) 

Seungyoun’s eyes find the date the message was sent. Four days ago?? How did he miss the message? How did Hangyul even get his number?

A feeling of dread comes over Seungyoun as he realizes that Hangyul probably thinks he's been ignored. With that thought running through his mind he jumps up from his chair, pulling on his shoes as he stumbles out his door towards the elevators.

Rain. 

_ Of course it's raining. _

Seungyoun doesn't go back for his raincoat though, because his feet are already carrying him out the door of his building, footsteps pounding loudly on the concrete. The rain slaps harshly against his face, each drop a sharp pang of pain.

By some miracle, his feet carry him to the dance studio where Hangyul works. Seungyoun wasn’t even sure Hangyul was working today, but it just _ felt _ right to go there. Seungyoun rushes in, peeking into every room he passes, finally spotting the one that Hangyul is in. He bursts into the room without hesitation.

“I am so, so, so sorry Hangyul!” Seungyoun was breathless, his face flushed. 

"I just got so caught up with work, I never saw your message. I wasn't ignoring you, I swear!"

Seungyoun stood there, dripping water onto the floor.

There was a moment of stunned silence, broken only by the loud booming of thunder.

“Oh my god, it’s him,” Dohyon squeaked out.

“Hmm? Who is it? Who’s… oh my god, it’s Cho Seungyoun!” Minhee stands there, mouth hanging open because _ the _Cho Seungyoun was there in their dance studio.

“That’s hyung’s crush! The one who ignored him!” Hyeongjun blurts out, eyes wide with shock.

That causes the group of boys to go wild, a loud chorus of _ oh my god, his crush was Cho Seungyoun? _ The _ Cho Seungyoun? _fills the air.

Eunsang's head is whipping back and forth between the two with a perplexed look on his face. He can feel the tension in the air, thick as rain right before it falls.

Jinwoo has his phone held out in front of him, recording.

“My brother's boyfriend is gonna pay good money for this,” he whispers conspiratorially to Junho.

Minkyu frowns at them and shuffles quietly toward Hyeongjun.

“Should we leave or something?” he asks Hyeongjun softly.

“No, no, this is great.” 

Minkyu notices Hyeongjun also has his phone out. He lets out a sigh, shaking his head but decides to watch the scene unfolding before him anyway. It’s not everyday your dance teacher’s crush bursts into the studio, soaking wet.

Hangyul is standing there dumbfounded. Seungyoun is here, in front of him. Here, at the dance studio. And soaking wet. Seungyoun is staring at him, waiting for Hangyul to say something. But all Hangyul’s brain can process is the fact that Seungyoun looks _ good _ in wet clothes. They cling tightly to his slim figure, accentuating every curve and edge.

Another boom of thunder and flash of lightning snaps Hangyul into motion.

“C-class is over.” Hangyul quickly shoos the rowdy group of children towards the door, his face flushed pink. 

“Hyung, it’s storming out there!”

“You said you would introduce me!”

“Wait, what.”

“I need to get an autograph!”

“I forgot my umbrella!”

“Why don’t you love us?”

“Seungyoun sunbaenim, you’re my idol!”

The group of boys are rioting, voices growing louder, words overlapping and becoming nothing but an incoherent rumble.

“Hyung’s sorry! I’ll buy you all snacks later, I promise!” Hangyul shouts over them.

He finally manages to herd the group through the door. He presses his hands together in a pleading gesture. “I’ll make it up to you guys but I just need to speak to him alone.”

The boys all throw annoyed glances his way but they relent, and turn away from the dance studio. He can hear them muttering about what they were going to ask for as payment. This was going to cost him _ a lot _ of money. Feeding seven growing boys was not cheap. 

As soon as the boys were out of sight, Hangyul turned back towards the studio to where Seungyoun still waited for him, water dripping slowly from his clothes.

A smile plays across his lips.

“I’m your crush?” Seungyoun asks, delighted at the way Hangyul’s cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry the chapter is late! I got sick this week. :(  
I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> Chapter 4 should be up sometime next week hopefully!  
As always, feel free to follow me on twitter @nightsfromseoul  
I love to chat so don't be shy! :)


	4. River

“Hey.”

Hangyul looked up, startled. Seungyoun was in front of him smiling. He was wearing a mask, but Hangyul could tell he was smiling because of the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He had _ really _ nice eyes and Hangyul felt like he could stare into them forever.

The scraping of the chair against the floor brought Hangyul back into the real world. The one where Seungyoun was now sitting in front of him.

“Did you wait long?” Seungyoun asked, tugging down his mask.

“No, hyung. I just got here five minutes ago.”

“Ah, I’m glad. Do you want to order now?”

Hangyul nodded his head quickly. Seungyoun grinned at Hangyul’s over enthusiastic nod. They ordered their drinks and settled back comfortably in their chairs.

An awkward silence stretched between them.

Seungyoun didn't mind it so much because it gave him a chance to study Hangyul's features more. There was just something about him that was constantly catching Seungyoun's attention. It was more than just Hangyul's looks. He was handsome, of course, but Seungyoun had figured out what it was about Hangyul that had _ really _ caught his attention that night when he showed up at the dance studio.

Hangyul was just so damn _ soft. _

Seungyoun gave Hangyul a gentle smile as his thoughts drifted back to that night.

* * *

Seungyoun enjoyed the way Hangyul's cheeks had darkened to a deep pink. It made him look unbelievably adorable. Hangyul was standing across from him, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Umm, w-well, yes. I like you," Hangyul murmured. The last sentence was said so softly that Seungyoun wasn't sure if he heard him right.

Seungyoun's wet feet squelched across the floor as he moved towards Hangyul. He reached out and placed a hand on Hangyul's chin, gently tilting his face up to look at him. A slight shiver ran through Hangyul at the touch and he let out a tiny exhale of breath.

"Hangyul."

Seungyoun waited until Hangyul's eyes met his before he said gently, "I like you too."

Hangyul gave him a bashful smile and he thought his heart might just explode. He reached up and moved Seungyoun's hand to his cheek and leaned softly into it, his eyes fluttering closed.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Hangyul asked quietly.

"No, it's real." 

Seungyoun wanted to wrap his arms around Hangyul but he was still soaking wet. So he settled for holding Hangyul's hands instead, intertwining their fingers.

"Hangyul?"

"Hmm?" Hangyul looked up at Seungyoun through his lashes and Seungyoun felt his heart skip a beat.

"Do you wanna maybe get coffee or something tomorrow?"

Seungyoun felt Hangyul give his hands a squeeze.

"Of course," he replied, with a shy grin.

Seungyoun had been nervous when he got to the dance studio but everything was just so _ easy _with Hangyul. For the first time in a while, Seungyoun felt genuinely happy.

There was a bit of a fuss because Seungyoun didn't want to leave but there was no way Hangyul was going to be responsible for getting the great Cho Seungyoun sick. So Seungyoun reluctantly left, with ample promises from Hangyul that they would meet tomorrow.

Hangyul was in a daze after Seungyoun left. He sat in the middle of the dance floor, his hand on his cheek where Seungyoun had caressed him. He was blushing furiously at the memory of their confessions. He still couldn't believe it and he hoped when he woke up in the morning that it wouldn't just be a dream.

* * *

"So which one's your favorite?"

"Hmm, I think I like the chocolate cake the best. It's really good. But the brownie is pretty good too." Hangyul glanced up at Seungyoun. "What about you?"

"The banana pudding, definitely. It's delicious."

The boys had decided to order a variety of sweets to sample. Hangyul had a huge sweet tooth so he was in heaven. All too soon they were finished and Hangyul was absently swirling around the last dregs of coffee in his cup. He didn't want the date to end and a small pout was forming on his lips.

"Hangyul?"

Hangyul's head snapped up and he found Seungyoun looking at him, a pleased tilt to his mouth.

"Do you want to go to my studio?"

Hangyul nodded his head eagerly, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. Seungyoun let out a small chuckle at the sight and he stood up, pulling his mask back on.

"Let's get out of here," he said, holding out his hand to Hangyul.

Hangyul stared at it, eyes wide, and eventually took his hand. Seungyoun intertwined their fingers and they left the coffee shop holding hands. A companionable silence fell between them as they walked to Seungyoun's studio. Hangyul was grateful for it because his heart was beating a mile a minute and he wasn't sure if he could form complete sentences. 

  
  
  


Hangyul had finally calmed down from their date at the coffee shop and him and Seungyoun were sitting comfortably on the small couch in the studio. Seungyoun was showing him the final cut of the music video.

“Oh God, this is embarrassing,” Hangyul mumbled, eyes peeking out from between his fingers.

“I think you did great! You were perfect,” Seungyoun gushed.

Hangyul could feel a warmth creeping up his neck and red spots appeared on his cheeks at the compliment. Seungyoun giggled, closing the laptop.

“Okay, I guess that’s enough torture for now.” Seungyoun slipped off the couch, walking over to his desk. “But I’m telling you, everyone is gonna love it.”

Hangyul hummed out a distracted response. His eyes had caught sight of something interesting. He sat down at the keyboard in the corner of the studio and started playing.

"You can play piano?" Seungyoun asked, turning around at the sound with his eyebrows arched.

Hangyul nodded his head as his fingers fluttered over the keys. "I was in a band in high school. I played the keyboard."

"You're really good. Did you ever write any songs?"

"Not really," Hangyul answered, flashing Seungyoun a sheepish grin. "Everytime I tried, they never really came out that well."

Seungyoun nodded his head understandingly as Hangyul finished the melody. “If you ever get the urge, I can help you out.”

“Really? I might take you up on that offer.” Hangyul looked at Seungyoun, his eyes twinkling. "Can I ask you for a favor, hyung?" 

Seungyoun smiled and nodded his head. "Of course."

_ I would do anything for you, Hangyul. _

"Will you sing a song for me?" 

“A song?” Seungyoun asked, surprised.

Hangyul nodded his head eagerly. “I want to hear you sing live. Any song is fine.” Hangyul gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please, hyung?”

Seungyoun let out a laugh at Hangyul’s expression. Hangyul didn’t have to plead or beg with him. He had already fallen hard for Hangyul and anything Hangyul asked of him, Seungyoun would do. But Hangyul didn’t have to know that and Seungyoun adored the way Hangyul was so cute with him.

"I wrote a new song the other day. It's called POOL."

A river of emotions flowed from Seungyoun as he sang. Hangyul was in awe. His voice was clear and light, almost delicate. Seungyoun’s eyes were closed as he sang, fully engrossed in the song. Hangyul could only gaze at him, entranced. 

“That was...amazing.”

“Thanks,” Seungyoun murmured. “Actually, I wrote this song right after the music video shoot.” He glanced at Hangyul, cheeks turning rosy.

“You did?”

Seungyoun nodded. “Yeah. Your dancing really inspired me.” He gave Hangyul a bright smile. “You’re a really amazing dancer, Hangyul.”

Hangyul felt his cheeks go red and he waved away the compliment. “Your song was great, that’s why I was able to dance so well.”

There was a silent pause then both boys burst into a fit of giggles. 

“We make a good pair, don’t we?” Seungyoun beamed, eyes gleaming. “I make the music and you dance to it.”

Hangyul felt his heart flutter. “I guess we do.”

They finished out the night by listening to the rest of Seungyoun’s demos and recommending music to each other. They talked for hours, comfortable in each other’s presence. Hangyul was reluctant to leave, but he had dance classes in the morning. They hugged each other goodbye, with promises to meet up again soon.

* * *

“Hi, my brother is in your class. We enrolled him earlier today.” Seungwoo smiled pleasantly at Hangyul. “My name is Han Seungwoo and this is my brother Dongpyo.”

Hangyul walked quickly over to the door and bowed. 

“Hello, I’m Lee Hangyul. It’s nice to meet you and I’ll be sure to take good care of your brother.” He smiled at Dongpyo. “You can start warming up with the other kids. Hyeongjun?”

Hyeongjun trotted over to them and took Dongpyo’s hand, smiling. “Hi, I’m Hyeongjun! Let’s go meet the other guys. Bye!” Hyeongjun exclaimed, waving at them as he dragged Dongpyo towards the dance floor.

Byungchan let out a giggle saying, “He’s adorable! Like a puppy.”

“Yeah,” Hangyul said, smiling fondly. “He’s a good kid. Are you both Dongpyo’s brothers?”

Seungwoo chuckled and pulled Byungchan to him, sliding an arm around his waist. “No, this is my boyfriend, Byungchan.”

"Ah, I'm sorry," Hangyul said, giving a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you. Do you guys have any other questions?"

Seungwoo shook his head. "Dongpyo's your problem now," he teased.

"See you around," Byungchan said, waving as they walked out the door.

* * *

"How have your classes been?"

"Good! I got a new student the other day. He learns quickly and gets along well with the other boys."

"That's great!" Seungyoun slipped his arms around Hangyul and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you."

Hangyul felt himself blush and he hugged Seungyoun back, snuggling his face against Seungyoun's neck.

"I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart. Seungyoun felt an urge to kiss Hangyul when he saw his blushing cheeks but he resisted. 

"Are you ready to go?" Seungyoun asked, giving Hangyul's hands a soft squeeze.

Hangyul nodded his head excitedly, shifting his hand so his fingers intertwined easily with Seungyoun's. "Let's go."

Hangyul felt his heart flutter as they stepped into the main area at Lotte World. 

"You know, I've never been on a date at Lotte World," he said timidly.

"Really?" Seungyoun asked, eyebrow raised. "It's _ the _ place to come on dates."

Hangyul shrugged his shoulders and a thoughtful look crossed Seungyoun's face.

"Now that you mention it," Seungyoun murmured. "I've never been on a date here either."

Both boys stared at each other, bursting into laughter.

"Then today is extra special." Hangyul grabbed Seungyoun's hand and pulled him toward the shops. "Can we buy headbands?" he asked, eyes shining brightly.

"Anything you want," Seungyoun said with a chuckle.

They picked out matching bear headbands. Seungyoun thought Hangyul looked absolutely adorable and Hangyul thought the same of him. They took a ton of selfies. The first ride they rode was the Conquistador and afterwards they rode the Gyro Swing. The boys laughed and chatted all day, talking about anything and everything. Seungyoun learned Hangyul got dizzy easily when they rode the Drunken Baskets. They rode smoother rides, like Dragon Wild Shooting, while Hangyul's stomach settled down. 

When they got tired of the rides they decided to have lunch at Arirang. The food was great, but Hangyul was more excited about dessert. They decided to try Churrovic. The churros were amazing, crunchy on the outside yet light and fluffy on the inside. They took a ton of pictures of their food and of each other. Hangyul’s sweet tooth still wasn’t satisfied, so they got popsicles at the Ice Factory. After that, Seungyoun refused to eat any more dessert. He almost relented when Hangyul gave him a pout, but he quickly suggested that they ride the swan boats. Hangyul’s cheeks flushed a faint pink and he quickly agreed.

"Today's been really fun," Seungyoun said, the sun just beginning to set behind him.

They were on the swan boat, pedaling slowly across the lake.

“Yeah, I’m really glad my first date here was with you,” Hangyul looked over at him, smiling.

Seungyoun felt his heart skip a beat and he found himself leaning towards Hangyul, their lips inches apart.

"Can I?" Seungyoun asked.

Hangyul didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against Seungyoun's.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and Hangyul felt like he might just pass out. After a few long heartbeats they separated. Seungyoun let out a giggle at the sight of Hangyul, whose cheeks were beet red. He leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips once more against Hangyul’s. He brought his hands up on either side of Hangyul’s face, cupping his cheeks. Hangyul leaned further into the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Seungyoun’s. They pulled apart a minute later, out of breath.

Seungyoun gave Hangyul’s cheeks a squeeze. “You’re blushing so much, it’s adorable.”

Hangyul laughed and brushed his hand against Seungyoun’s rosy cheek. “You are too!”

Both boys laughed, giving each other one last peck before they started pedaling again. Afterwards they made their way to watch the fireworks. While they were seated waiting, Hangyul pulled something from his bag.

“Here, hyung. I got this for you.”

Hangyul handed Seungyoun a fox plushie he had bought at the gift shop. Seungyoun took it grinning wide.

“It’s so cute! I love it! Thank you, Hangyul.” Seungyoun kissed it and cuddled it up to his cheek. He reached into his own bag and handed Hangyul a tiger plushie. “Looks like we had the same idea. This is for you.”

“It’s adorable! Thank you, hyung.” Hangyul smiled at Seungyoun and hugged the plushie to his chest. 

"Hangyul?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Hangyul stared at Seungyoun, surprised. Seungyoun was surprised by his question too. He hadn't meant to ask Hangyul yet, but it just felt so _ right. _ Hangyul grinned and leaned forward, kissing Seungyoun. That was all the answer Seungyoun needed. Just then, the fireworks started. The boys leaned against each other, holding hands.

Once they left the park they decided to have a late dinner at a restaurant near Seungyoun’s place. As they were getting ready to leave, Seungyoun stopped Hangyul.

“It’s pretty late, why don’t you stay over at my place?”

Hangyul's heart was racing. Stay over? At Seungyoun's place? He glanced over at Seungyoun, who was waiting patiently for his answer. Seungyoun's steady gaze settled Hangyul's nerves. And besides, they were dating now. 

"Okay," Hangyul said, holding his hand out to Seungyoun. "Let's go."

  
  


Hangyul sat up, blinking in the soft morning light. The floor space next to the bed was empty, but Hangyul could smell food cooking. He found Seungyoun in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” Seungyoun questioned, smiling brightly.

Hangyul nodded and on impulse he gave Seungyoun a back hug. Seungyoun giggled and leaned back against Hangyul.

“You hungry?”

“Mmhmm.”

Seungyoun twisted around and gave him a kiss. He felt Hangyul smiling against his lips. Seungyoun sighed softly and after one more tender kiss he pulled away.

“Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

After breakfast they lazed around watching tv, curled up next to each other on the couch. They parted ways in the afternoon, even though they were both reluctant to leave each other. They promised to meet up the day after for dinner. 

* * *

“You can’t marry a man you just met.”

“Jinhyuk would you _ please _ stop with the Frozen quotes?” Seungyoun glared at Jinhyuk, exasperated. “Besides, who said anything about getting married?”

“You’re the one who’s been gushing about Hangyul nonstop,” Jinhyuk retorted.

“Yeah, you’re so in love it’s disgusting to be honest,” Wooseok chimed in, gagging noise included.

“Whatever, you and Jinhyuk are grossly lovey dovey all the time. Let me have my moment.” 

"Just let it go, Seungyoun."

"Jinhyuk, I swear to God." Seungyoun scowled at him. "I can see why you and Wooseok get along so well."

Jinhyuk stuck his tongue out playfully and leaned closer to Wooseok.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't get sick Seungyoun. You were awfully wet when you confessed to Hangyul." Wooseok smirked at him, a smug look on his face.

Seungyoun felt the back of his neck prickle with dread. "What are you talking about?"

A mischievous grin spread across Wooseok's face. "Jinwoo showed me the video. He made me pay $40 but it was worth every penny." Wooseok slipped his phone out of his pocket. "You wanna see?"

"I'm gonna kill that brat. Delete it!" Seungyoun swiped at the phone but Wooseok pulled it back quickly, laughing.

"No way! This is gonna be _ great _ for blackmailing."

Seungyoun felt his cheeks heat up but he decided not to feed into Wooseoks teasing. Instead he turned to Byungchan. “Anyways, you had something to tell me Byungchanie?”

“We met Hangyul!” Byungchan blurted out immediately.

“Uhhh, wait what.”

“We met Hangyul!!!" Byungchan turned excitedly to Seungwoo. "Tell him, tell him!"

Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders. "Surprise."

"What do you mean _ surprise _? Hyung, explain!" 

"Well, you didn't want to introduce us and Dongpyo mentioned he wanted to try dancing so we enrolled him in Hangyul's class." Seungwoo gave another shrug. "Surprise."

“He was so nice, Seungyoun! Plus he really is handsome! I totally approve of you two dating!!” Byungchan was beaming, eyes bright. Seungyoun found he couldn’t be angry with him.

“Dongpyo says he’s a good teacher. So, I approve too.” Seungwoo gave him a lazy smile. “Sorry Seungyoun, but Byungchan really wanted to meet him.”

Seungyoun let out a sigh, pursing his lips. “Well, I guess it’s alright. I’m glad you both liked him.” He narrowed his eyes at them. “Wait, did you tell him you’re my friends?”

“Nope! We were very careful not to let him know,” Byungchan said cheerfully.

“Good. Anyways, back to how cute Hangyul was at the theme park…”

* * *

"Y'all are soooo cute together!!" Yohan gushed, scrolling through the pictures on Hangyul's phone.

"I can't believe our baby Hangyul finally has a boyfriend," Kookheon teased, playfully pinching Hangyul's cheeks.

"And with the famous Cho Seungyoun? Amazing." Yuvin leaned over the table excitedly, chin cupped by his hands. "When will we get to meet him?"

"Soon," Hangyul laughed, brushing Kookheon's hands away. "We want to have a group dinner with all our friends."

"Ahhh, I'm so excited!" Yohan was practically bursting with enthusiasm. "What's he like?"

"Hmm, well he's sweet. Handsome. And he makes me feel special. Every time I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart races." Hangyul glanced at his friends, cheeks flushed. "When I don't get to see him, I really, _ really _miss him. It's kind of scary but I feel like I would do anything for him."

"You're totally whipped for him," Yuvin smirked.

Kookheon had a concerned look on his face. "I know you really like him Hangyul, but you haven't been dating for long. Just be careful okay?"

Hangyul smiled and patted Kookheon's hand. "I know hyung. But Seungyoun wouldn't hurt me. You'll know it when you meet him."

Kookheon nodded and returned Hangyul's smile.

"So, when exactly is this dinner? Are any of his friends cute? I need to buy a new outfit," Yohan quizzed, already scrolling through online stores.

"They're all dating already."

"Well that's lame. I want a boyfriend too," Yohan pouted.

The group of boys exploded into laughter at the dejected look on Yohan's face.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in a flash. 

They had the group dinner with all of their friends. Everyone got along well and it was like they had been friends for forever. Seungyoun and Hangyul were delighted. Hangyul was also shocked when he found out Seungwoo and Byungchan were friends of Seungyoun. Byungchan explained that he had been dying to meet the boy who had stolen Seungyoun’s attention. Seungyoun had quickly apologized for not telling Hangyul earlier, but he didn’t mind. Hangyul found it hilarious. 

They grew closer in their relationship. Hangyul was over at Seungyoun’s studio or apartment often. Seungyoun could be found at the dance studio watching Hangyul practice, writing lyrics. They went on dates to coffee shops, gardens, and the movies. Everything was wonderful and the boys were living in relative bliss. Until… 

* * *

"Who are you texting? Seungyoun?"

Hangyul's head snapped up from his phone.

"How did you know, Jia noona?"

Jia laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he did say you're his muse."

"His muse?"

"Yeah. Your dancing inspires him. He said he's been creating a ton of new songs since he met you," Jia smiled at him. "He had been in a rut before he met you. I heard you two are dating now?"

"Yeah…" Hangyul forced a smile, but his mind was on other things.

Was Seungyoun only interested in Hangyul because Hangyul inspired him to make music? Music that he wasn't able to make before? Was this all just about Seungyoun's career?

Hangyul shook his head. No. That couldn't be it. Hangyul's dancing wasn't the only reason Seungyoun was dating him. 

Right?

"Jia noona I don't feel too well. I think I'm going to go home."

Jia gave him a concerned look. "Okay. Do you need to go to the doctor?"

Hangyul shook his head. "I'll be fine. Bye noona."

"Bye." Jia stared after him, wondering what just happened.

* * *

A few days later, Hangyul found himself unable to sleep, so he decided to go for a walk. Hangyul couldn't get his mind off what Jia had said. Seungyoun had never given Hangyul a reason to doubt him. But really, what was a guy like him doing dating a guy like Hangyul? Seungyoun was famous and Hangyul was just a regular guy. Thoughts like these plagued his mind.

Hangyul ended up at the front of the building where Seungyoun's studio was located. It was late, but Hangyul just _ knew _ Seungyoun was still working, delicate fingers creating melodies on the piano. A feeling of uncertainty crept into Hangyul's mind and he considered turning around. But he couldn't. _ He had to know. _

hyung, are you awake? **:Hangyul**

**Seungyoun:** yes :) 

**Seungyoun:** It's late, are you at home? 

**Seungyoun:** Hangyul? 

**Seungyoun:** Is everything alright? 

**Seungyoun:** Hangyul?? 

Hangyul was already in the elevator when he felt the incessant vibrating of the phone in his pocket. He ignored it, Jia's voice ringing through his head, his anger growing by the second. The elevator doors opened and he stood face to face with Seungyoun.

Seungyoun's hand dropped from the side of his face, the cellphone in his hand still showing Hangyul's name on the screen. He wore a worried look but he broke into a grin as soon as he saw Hangyul.

"Hangyul! I didn't know you were coming. Why weren't you answering my calls? Is everything alright? Hangyul…?" Seungyoun's stream of words trailed off as he noticed the look of uneasiness on Hangyul's face. "Hangyul, are you okay? Come in."

Seungyoun ushered Hangyul into the studio, closing the door shut behind them. He shrugged out of the jacket he had hurriedly put on moments before when he felt Hangyul's glare burning a hole through him.

Hangyul's glare…?

Seungyoun's eyes flickered up to look at Hangyul. His face was hard, edges sharp, all signs of his usual warmth gone. A slight chill ran down Seungyoun's back.

"Seungyoun, we need to talk." Hangyul's voice was harsh, blunt.

Seungyoun flinched slightly at his tone. "A-about what?" The words came out thick, like they were stuck in Seungyoun's throat.

Hangyul tried to remain calm but the words rushed out with his anger. "Am I only a muse to you? Is that all you need me for? So you can make good music? If I couldn't dance anymore would you still like me?" As the words flow out, Hangyul seems to deflate. The anger has gone and the only thing left is bitter disappointment.

"Seungyoun, I love you. Why am I only just a muse to you?"

Seungyoun was at a loss for words, his heart clenching at the devastated look on Hangyul's face. He was scrambling for something to say but he can't think straight because his mind is still stuck on the fact that _ Hangyul said he loved him. _

Seungyoun's mouth opened and closed, like a fish on land desperately trying to breathe. The same phrase is repeating over and over, words circling his mind like water flowing down a drain.

_ Seungyoun, I love you. _

_ Seungyoun, I love you. _

_ Seungyoun, I love you… _

Seungyoun shook his head to clear it, his mind finally deciding to function again.

"Hangyul, I…" The words died on his lips as the last thing he saw was the door to his studio slamming shut behind Hangyul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope yall enjoyed! and I'm reallllly sorry for how long it's been! D:
> 
> I'll be working on ch. 5 this coming week since I'm on break!  
Feel free to follow me on twitter @nightsfromseoul for updates! or to just chat :)
> 
> Also I've never been to Lotte World, I just googled it. pls don't come for me if it's all wrong lol


	5. Ocean

Jinhyuk knocked softly on the door to the dance studio. Hangyul’s head snapped up, a look of panic flashing across his face before he realizes it’s only Jinhyuk.

“Hey, hyung,” Hangyul walks over to him, a small stack of papers in his hands. “These are the lesson plans. Thanks for taking over my classes.”

Jinhyuk takes the papers, glancing over them briefly. “It’s no problem. How long will you be out?”

When there was no response Jinhyuk looked up from the papers and saw tears threatening to spill down Hangyul’s face. Hangyul swiped his arm across his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“U-uhm, I’m not s-sure.”

Jinhyuk pulled Hangyul into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Everything’s going to be okay Hangyul. Just take some time and figure things out.” Jinhyuk placed a soft kiss on the top of Hangyul’s head. “When you’re ready, give Seungyoun a call. He’ll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes.”

A small sob escaped Hangyul. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jia caught Hangyul just before he left the studio. His eyes were red.

“I won’t keep you long Hangyul. I just wanted to apologize.” Jia looked at Hangyul nervously, hands clasped tightly in front of her. “I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean for this to happen. You two were really good together. I'm sorry, Hangyul.”

Hangyul gave her a sad smile. 

“It’s okay noona, it’s not your fault.” Hangyul bowed slightly to her before turning to leave. “I just need some time.”

Outside, Hangyul saw his group of dance students walking down the street, whispering quietly among themselves. He took a deep, steadying breath. All he wanted was to go home, pack his bag, and go over to Kookheon’s apartment. But it seemed like he was running into everyone today. 

Dohyon caught sight of him and waved shyly. The rest of the boys looked up at the movement and a loud chorus of _ “Hyung, hyung!” _ echoed down the street. They rushed towards him, as if afraid he would run away. Eight boys crowded around Hangyul, limbs entangled in one giant group hug.

“Hyuuuunnngg,” Hyeongjun whined out softly, big puppy dog eyes gazing earnestly at Hangyul. “Are you really leaving?”

“Just for a little while,” Hangyul said, ruffling Hyeongjun’s soft brown curls.

“Don’t stay away for too long hyung,” Dohyon murmured softly, eyes shining with unspilled tears. Hangyul felt a tiny pang in his chest and pulled Dohyon close.

“You boys behave for Jinhyuk hyung, okay?”

They all nodded in agreement and squeezed in close for one last hug. Minkyu held out a bag to Hangyul once they had separated.

“This is for you, hyung. We all pitched in and bought your favorite snacks.”

Hangyul smiled, fondness for the eight boys filling his heart. “Thanks. I’ll see you all soon, okay?”

* * *

Seungyoun feels like he's drowning in a vast ocean with no land in sight. His chest hurts and he can't think straight and everything is just too _ bright. _ Seungyoun's been cooped up in his room for days. His phone lies on the floor, its battery drained. Knocks on his door go unanswered, the worried voices on the other side fading as they walk away.

He had tried for days to contact Hangyul, but there was never any reply. When he had showed up at the dance studio he found Jinhyuk there instead, teaching Hangyul’s class. Seungyoun interrogated him but Jinhyuk only said that Hangyul had called in sick. The kids had looked on with concerned faces. 

When Seungyoun manages to drag himself from his bed, his studio is the first place he goes to. He throws himself into his music. Seungyoun is in a trance, his mind full of thoughts of Hangyul. His writing is frantic, a mess of scribbled, ink-smeared words. 

A few hours later, there’s a new music track on his homescreen titled, “Different”.

He sat back, exhausted.

Seungyoun sighed, “Even when you break my heart, you still inspire me, Lee Hangyul”.

* * *

“Hangyul, it’s been a week,” Kookheon ran his fingers through Hangyul’s hair soothingly. “You can’t avoid him forever.”

"I know hyung," Hangyul whispered softly. He felt tears building and squeezed his eyes shut. "But I can't face him. My mind is a mess."

“Why did you break up with him?”

“You know why, hyung.”

“The Hangyul I know wouldn’t have been phased by being called a muse. So what’s really going on?”

Hangyul sat up, pulling his knees up against his chest. “It's just, why would Seungyoun want to date someone like me? He’s famous and I’m just…me.” Hangyul wrapped his arms tightly around his knees. “I’m not good enough for him. He would have realized it sooner or later and it scared me. I’m normal. He’s not.”

“Hangyul, I know you’re scared and this is all new territory for you. But you need to stop thinking about Seungyoun as someone famous. He’s a person just like you. Just like me.” Kookheon wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You are an amazing person, Hangyul. I am so proud of everything you’ve accomplished. So be confident and don't be afraid. You deserve happiness. Seungyoun is _ your _ happiness.”

“I don’t know, hyung.”

“Hangyul,” Kookheon sighed gently. “You know I love you, but I think you’re wrong about this.”

Kookheon held Hangyul’s hands in his, the warmth comforting. “Do you remember when you said Seungyoun was a good person and I would see it? You said he would never hurt you.”

Hangyul nodded his head.

“Well, I saw it. He would never hurt you on purpose, Hangyul. I really think you need to talk to him and sort this misunderstanding out.”

Hangyul lowered his eyes to the floor, uncertain. “I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Take your time, Hangyul. But promise me you’ll give Seungyoun a second chance when you’re ready?”

“Okay, hyung.”

Kookheon smiled and pinched Hangyul’s cheek gently.

“Let’s call the boys for a sleepover.”

  
  


Yohan and Yuvin showed up with pizza. They spent the evening trying to cheer Hangyul up, playing his favorite games and watching his favorite shows. It was nice to forget about everything for a while but when he went to sleep that night, Seungyoun was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

“Seungyoun open this door in the next 10 seconds or I swear to God I will kick this door down,” Wooseok threatened from the outside.

Seungyoun slid down the door, head in his hands. “Please just go. Please.”

“One.”

“Just _ go_.”

“Two.”

“_Please, _” Seungyoun begged. “I can’t do this.”

“You’d better open this goddamn door _ right now, _” Wooseok growled out.

Jinhyuk placed a placating hand on Wooseok’s shoulder. “You’re not helping, love.” He knocked lightly on the door.

“Seungyounie? We just want to make sure you’re okay. Please let us in. I don’t think Wooseok was lying when he threatened to knock down the door.”

There was a slight rustling on the other side of the door and a second later they heard the lock slide open. Jinhyuk grinned at the fuming Wooseok and pushed the door open.

Jinhyuk let out a grunt as he felt something slam into him. Seungyoun clung tightly to him, small sobs muffled by his chest. He rubbed Seungyoun’s back soothingly and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“It’s going to be okay, Seungyounie,” he murmured gently.

Wooseok sidled up to him and inclined his head slightly. Jinhyuk smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on top of his head as well. Head kisses for everyone, it seemed.

  
  
  


An hour later, they were all seated on the floor looking at Seungyoun expectantly. Seungwoo and Byungchan had brought dinner over and the faint smell of fried chicken still lingered in the room.

Seungyoun shifted uncomfortably. “Should I just give up on him?”

“No!” they all shouted at the same time.

Seungyoun flinched at the sudden burst of noise. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Then what should I do? It hurts too much, being like this.”

“I vote we found out where Hangyul is staying, go over and force him to-” Jinhyuk clapped a hand over Wooseok’s mouth. 

“Please ignore him,” he said, a tight smile on his face.

Seungwoo let out an airy laugh. “Wooseok, you are officially the worst advice giver I have ever met.”

A small yelp came from Jinhyuk when Wooseok bit his finger. “Whatever,” he muttered.

Byungchan moved closer to Seungyoun and clasped their hands together. 

“Give him some time, Seungyoun,” Byungchan said gently. “And when he’s ready you need to explain your feelings to him clearly.”

“Tell him what you told us,” Seungwoo chimed in. “Tell him how much you love him, and how much he means to you. Tell Hangyul you can’t live without him, because it’s true isn’t it?”

Seungyoun nodded his head through his tears. 

* * *

After Yohan and Yuvin left, Hangyul curled up next to Kookheon on the couch. Hangyul's lower lip trembled and tears were streaming down his face. 

"Hyung, I think I made a mistake," he sobbed. "I want him back. I want to see him again."

Kookheon wrapped his arms around Hangyul, hands calmly rubbing circles on his back.

"Shhh, shhhhh, it's okay Hangyulie," he murmured softly as Hangyul's shoulders heaved with sobs.

"Hangyul," Kookheon held Hangyul’s face between his hands. "Go to him."

* * *

Hangyul stood in front of the door to Seungyoun’s apartment. His hand shook as he raised it to ring the doorbell. The chime echoed down the hallway and Hangyul felt his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t even know if Seungyoun was home.

“Hangyul… is that really you?” Seungyoun’s voice crackled softly through the speaker.

“Hey, hyung. Can I come in?”

Hangyul heard soft footsteps and then the sound of a lock sliding open. Seungyoun stood in the doorway, lips pressed into a thin line. Hangyul felt his heart speed up and he wanted to run away at seeing Seungyoun's eyes filled with pain and sadness. He had done that to him.

"Seungyoun, I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot." 

Silence stretched between them. Hangyul wanted so much to wrap his arms around Seungyoun and feel his warmth again. He felt tears welling up and his breath was shaky.

"I made a mistake. Seungyoun, please f-forgive me." Hangyul's voice cracked and he let out a quiet sob.

Seungyoun couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Hangyul inside, shutting the door behind them. He held Hangyul close, pressing his body tightly against Hangyul as if afraid he would disappear.

“Hangyul, I missed you so much,” Seungyoun murmured softly. After a moment he held Hangyul slightly away from him. He tilted Hangyul’s face up and saw regret and sorrow etched into those dark brown eyes. _ Oh Hangyul, I love you so much. _ Seungyoun placed a soft kiss on his forehead before saying, “Let’s go talk”.

  
  


They sat across from each other, hands held and fingers laced together. Seungyoun waited patiently for Hangyul, who had insisted on speaking first, to gather his thoughts. He didn’t mind waiting, basking in the warmth that always seemed to radiate from Hangyul. After a few minutes he began.

“I’m sorry I never gave you a chance to explain. This…this is my first relationship. I felt like you were too good for me and I started to wonder why you were dating a regular person like me. I started having feelings of doubt, that one day you would get tired of me. So when I heard you called me a muse, I got scared and I ran away.” The words rushed out of Hangyul, like water rushing out from a broken dam. “It hurt so much to be away from you, but I was scared. I’m still scared, Seungyoun.”

“Don’t be.” Seungyoun moved closer, wrapping his arms around Hangyul. “Don’t be scared, Hangyul. You don’t know how happy I am that you’re here.”

Seungyoun sat back, looking directly at Hangyul. “Am I really your first boyfriend?”

Hangyul nodded his head shyly. "You're my first everything, Seungyoun."

"So that kiss on the swan boat…?"

"My first," Hangyul replied softly.

“Hangyul, you are just so damn adorable,” Seungyoun breathed, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Hangyul gave him a small smile, the blush Seungyoun loved so much appearing on his cheeks. Seungyoun gave Hangyul's hands a squeeze and looked directly into his eyes.

“I’m sorry too, Hangyul. I should have made my feelings for you clearer. I never meant for you to feel insecure because of me.” Seungyoun took a deep breath. "I'm in love with _ you, _Hangyul. Not your dancing but you. I love how much you love sweets. I love how you care so much about your students. The way the passion pours off of you when you dance. How kind and selfless you are. How you make me a better person."

Seungyoun felt tears start to fall but he still went on.

"You inspire me so much, Hangyul. Before I met you I was lost and nothing felt right. Everything was dull but when I saw you, you were so bright and full of life. I fell in love with you then, and everyday after I started to love you even more. I love you so much, my heart aches when we're apart. Love doesn't feel like a strong enough word anymore. Hangyul, I love you. I'll say it everyday for the rest of my life until you believe it's true."

A weight felt like it had been lifted from Seungyoun's chest and he saw his tears mirrored on Hangyul's face. Hangyul threw himself on Seungyoun, both of them falling to the floor. Hangyul wrapped his arms tightly around Seungyoun, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I believe you Seungyoun. But please, still tell me everyday."

"I will Hangyul. I promise."

  
  
  


The morning light streamed in through the window, occasionally blocked by the gathering rain clouds.

Hangyul's voice was low, smooth and steady as water over rocks. “I love you, Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun pressed his lips to Hangyul’s, the kiss tender and full of love. “And I love you, Hangyul,” he sighed out softly.

They spent the rest of the morning cuddled in bed, as the rain pattered gently against the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.  
Going forward I think I'll write all chapters first and then post! That being said, I'll be working on finishing up Fallen For You!  
I will also try to post some one shots in the meantime so if you have any prompts you want to see please dm me on twitter or my cc! (I will also write Wooseok/Jinhyuk and Seungwoo/Byungchan pairings if you would like to request for them too!)
> 
> twt- @nightsfromseoul  
cc- curiouscat.me/nightsfromseoul


End file.
